Various systems, processes and techniques require carrying out a time synchronization of phase measurements between different converting devices that do not share a same clock signal for their respective sampling. Many of the existing systems perform a sampling by a clock locked on a common time reference. This approach requires equipment achieving a feedback (phase-lock-loop) between the phase of the sampling clock and the time reference, which results in costs. Furthermore, this approach limits the strategies for noise reduction since the noise of the sampling clock and that of the reference clock are mixed with the clock drive errors.